Messenger
by FlorLee329
Summary: Una conversación de Messenger se puede convertir en una tortura hablando con un "desconocido", ¿Cómo es eso posible?, entren a descubrirlo… historia basada en hechos reales


¡Hola!

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo en Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo con este one shot, Messenger, el que está basado en hecho reales, espero que les guste…

**Declaración: **Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran seria un anime que sigue una historia, no hechos al azar, también sería una historia que hable solo de Butch y Kaoru, donde habría sangre, romance y sangre xD) la utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Declaración 2: **Messenger no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo como un facilitador para realizar esta historia, sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento.

* * *

**Messenger**

_ ¡Kaoru! ¡Hija! ¡Vamos a salir un rato!_ avisaba una mujer desde la planta baja

_ ¡Está bien!_ respondió una morena de orbes verdes y clara piel desde lo que parecía ser su cuarto

_ Ven un momento_ pidió la mujer vestida con un elegante vestido azul

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó de mala gana al bajar las escaleras

_ Dai se va a quedar en la casa de un amigo, y Shou se va a quedar con la abuela, así que estarás sola por unas horas_ le dijo la mujer sin verla, en cambio, veía el gran reloj que tenían en el centro de la pared de la sala_ Por favor, no vayas a estar todo el tiempo en la computadora_ pidió

_ Está bien, no estaré todo el tiempo en la computadora_ respondió la chica levantando los hombros

_ Bien, nos vemos mas noche_ aceptó la mujer para después caminar hasta la puerta de la casa, donde la esperaba un hombre grande y musculoso, vestido con traje de gala

_ Suerte en la premiación, papá_ le dijo la chica antes de que salieran

_ Claro, hija_ soltó el hombre guiñándole un ojo, para después salir de la casa

La chica subió las escaleras lentamente, entró a la habitación y se sentó en la mesa del escritorio, para regresar a sus actividades cibernéticas

_ _Ah, creo que es hora de apagar la computadora__ pensó Kaoru aburrida al no encontrar nada con que entretenerse en la web, pero, justo cuando iba a cerrar la ultima pestaña un sonido la distrajo, algo parecido a una campanita, justo después apareció una ventana pequeña, sobre la ultima que iba a cerrar, la cual decía:

_**Tu ángel guardián **__dice:_

_¡Hola! n_n_

La chica sonrió un poco

_ ¿Quién es ese?_ preguntó al aire, para luego escribir en el teclado, dio "Enter" al final de escribir y en la pestaña apareció

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_Hola _

Casi inmediatamente apareció en la ventana

_**Tu ángel guardián **__dice:_

_¿Cómo estas, linda?_

Ella se sonrojó un poco, odiaba que le dijeran linda ¬¬, para luego escribir en el teclado y enviar el mensaje

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_Amm… oie, no recuerdo quien eres, ¿me podrías decir?_

_**Tu ángel guardián **__dice: _

_¿No te acuerdas de mí? Pero si me ves todos los días_

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_Entonces dime tu nombre, porque no lo recuerdo, con eso de que soy de memoria a corto plazo…_

El chico tardó unos segundos en contestar

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_En este momento te estoy viendo, sabes, estas muy linda _

La chica se estremeció un poco al leer ese mensaje, volteó a ver las ventanas de su cuarto, todas tenían la cortina cerrada

_**KaOru!**__ dice:_

_¿Quién eres?_

_**¡Muere! **__dice: _

_Eso me hiere, estoy técnicamente todo el tiempo contigo y no me recuerdas…_

_**KaOru!**__ dice:_

_¿Sabes? Tu nickname no me ayuda mucho ¬¬_

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Pero es la verdad, quiero tu alma _

La chica se volvió a estremecer, volteó a su habitación, estaba oscura, se levantó y prendió las luces, al menos así no se sentiría tan… vulnerable

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres?_

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Yo solo digo lo que quiero, y quiero que me entregues tu alma, Kaoru Matsubara _

La chica se sorprendió un poco ante estas palabras, ¿Cómo un "desconocido" sabia su nombre?, de pronto, la luz que iluminaba la habitación –y el resto de la casa- se apagó de pronto, dejando a la chica solo iluminada por la luz que su laptop emitía

_ ¡Ah!_ un pequeño grito salió de la garganta de la chica, tomó su laptop en los brazos y bajó las escaleras, alumbrando con la luz de esta, colocó la laptop en una mesa, y abrió una pequeña caja colocada dentro de un armario de su casa, le movió a unos botones y la luz regreso.

Un ruido inunda la casa, el timbre del teléfono anuncia que alguien intenta hablar con los dueños de la casa, caminó hasta el comedor, cargando su laptop, y levantó el teléfono

_ Hola_ soltó la chica al postrarse el teléfono en el oído derecho, estaba nerviosa, y las manos le temblaban un poco

_ _Kaoru__ habló la voz del otro lado del teléfono, la chica se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar la voz de su madre

_ ¿Si?_ preguntó la chica aliviada

_ _¿Cómo estás?_ _preguntó la mujer

_ B-bien_ respondió nerviosa

_ _Qué bueno, tu padre ya lleva dos premiaciones, una por el luchador más fuerte y otra por el mas fotogénico__ informó la mujer, haciendo que en el rostro de Kaoru apareciera una sonrisa

_ Dile que no se le olvide la del más famoso_ le pidió Kaoru un tanto divertida

_ _Se lo diré, nos vemos más noche__

__ _Bye_ soltó antes de colgar, ahora solo tenía un problema, descubrir la identidad de ese chic que le hablaba por el _Messenger_. La chica se acercó a donde había dejado la computadora, y vio que no había ningún cambio en la conversación, para después escribir

_**KaOru! **__dice: _

_¿Para que la quieres?_

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Para guardarla_

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?_

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Te lo he dicho más de una vez _

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_Pero no lo recuerdo…_

_**¡Muere! **__dice: _

_Espera un momento_

Kaoru volvió a tensarse, se levantó de donde se había sentado

_ _Tal vez si cómo un poco podré pensar mejor__ pensó la chica acercándose al refrigerador que había en la cocina, pero de nuevo el timbre del teléfono la despistó_ _De seguro ya le dieron el del más famoso__ pensó acercándose al teléfono, lo levantó y se lo puso en el oído

_ Hola_ soltó la chica al postrar el teléfono en su oído

_…_ su interlocutor no respondió, solo podía escuchar la respiración pausada que este tenia

_ ¡Hola!_ repitió más alto, la respiración no terminó, y de nuevo no hubo respuesta_ ¡Hola!_ repitió un poco desesperada, un nuevo sonido inundo la casa, esa campanita volvió a sonar, indicando que la chica había recibido un nuevo mensaje, Kaoru se estremeció un poco al escucharlo, pero después colgó el teléfono y se acercó a su computadora portátil, vio la pantalla y abrió los ojos a más no poder al leer el mensaje que había mandado

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Tienes una voz preciosa, tal como siempre _

Kaoru escribió de nuevo, asustada, por los constantes mensajes que recibía constantemente de ese chic... Presionó enter al terminar de escribir, haciendo que en la ventana apareciera el mensaje:

_**KaOru!**__ dice: _

_Deja de estar bromeando y dime quien eres_

La respuesta del chic se tardó unos momentos, hasta que el mensaje fue recibido

_**¡Muere!**__ dice: _

_Si tanta es tu insistencia, asómate por la ventana del comedor _

La chica se asustó por esa respuesta, volteó a ver a la ventana indicada, con los ojos completamente abiertos, encontrándose con la silueta de un hombre, sosteniendo un cuchillo en la mano derecha, sin distinguir el rostro a causa de la oscuridad

_ ¡AAAAAHHH!_ exclamó la chica al ver la silueta, por el movimiento que hizo, se cayó de la silla, y sin impórtale comenzó a retroceder a gatas, sin darle la espalda a la silueta, a la que aun no distinguía el rostro. Vio como la silueta se movía de lugar, y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal, la chica se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta principal, nerviosa y temblando cerró con todos los candados, aparte del que ya tenía, asegurándose que ese hombre no entraría por esa puerta, después de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar ruidos procedentes de la sala –que estaba en seguida de la puerta-, Kaoru se acercó lentamente, hasta ver a la silueta forzando la gran ventana de la casa la chica se asustó, y corrió hasta allí, levantó las cortinas de la ventana, encontrándose con un par de radiantes orbes verdes, uno de ellos, cubiertos por un mechón de cabello negro, cuyo dueño le sonreía felizmente

_ Hola, Kaoru_ le saludó con una sonrisa, la chica casi se desmaya en ese momento

_ ¡Idiota!_ exclamó la chica al procesar los acontecimientos, el chico solo rió ante sus palabras, como le gustaba molestar a su novia

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia está basada en hechos reales, ya que mi amiga Karla me hizo algo parecido, claro que le exageré, como eso de que se fue la luz, y obviamente Karla no fue a mi casa, espero que les haya gustado, me quedo algo corto, pero a mí me gustó, dejen sus comentarios, bien, ¡bye-bye!

¡SAYO!


End file.
